videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Youtube All-Star Brawl
YouTube All-Star Brawl is a fighting game for Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PS Vita, DS, 3DS, iOS, and Steam devices. Plot The evil forces of other YouTubers called "The Shadow Army" decide to censor, ruin, and overall destroy the YouTube World, and it's up to YouTube's greatest & almost greatest to save their world. Playable Characters Starter *Anthony Padilla *Ryan Higa *Annoying Orange *Mario & Fafa *Leopold Slikk *Brody Fox *Tron Guy *Chris Kirkman *Angry Black Man *Angry Video Game Nerd *Nostalgia Critic *Blocky *Harry Potter Puppet *Bed Intruder Guy *Tobuscus *Stephen Qurie *Edd *Tom *Matt *supermarioglitchy4 *WalrusGuy *cs188 *Imaperson *Cuddles *Oishi Kawaii *ASDF Dude *JonTron *Boo *Tay Zonday *Danger Dolan *Sr. Pelo *Mokey Mouse *IDubbz *EmpLemon *GradeAunderA *Pan-Pizza *Joel *Oney *Tourettes Guy Unlockable *Ian Hecox *Dr. Octagonapus *Bizkit *PewDiePie *Harold Slikk *Ronald Ramirez *Markiplier *Irate Gamer *Kid Who Likes Turtles *Sittin On Tha Toilet *MoBrosStudios *Geibuchan *Trudermark *Dancing Banana *Afro Ninja *starman3 *MarioMario54321 *Keyboard Cat * Numa Numa Guy *Sneezing Panda *El Fua *PeanutButterGamer *Egoraptor *Star Wars Kid *David After Dentist *Teleporting Fat Guy *PSY *LeafyisHere *Vinny *Jacksepticeye *Anthony Fanteno Stages *Smosh House *Ryan's Neighborhood *Kitchen *Glove and Boots *Oishi High *ASDF World *Super Planet Dolan More to come........ Assiast Boxes Assiast (assist?) Boxes are divied into waves, you start with Wave 1 and you unlock the rest of each wave later. Wave 1 *Lumpy: Drops traps. *Dramatic Chipmunk: Just stares at you. *Randall Octagonapus: Attacks with tentacles and uses a Shoop Da Whoop. *Rick Astley: Sings to stun others. *Noodles: Cute face poisons opponents. *Danny Vasquez: Creates minions to help the player who summoned him. *Ray William Johnson: Says a couple of pointless things. *Marshmellow: Rides his mommy. Wave 2 *Evil Bobblehead: Makes one of the opponents self-destruct. *Moderator: Uses an axe. *Thor (Glove and Boots): Uses his hammer. *Fruit Ninja Dubstep Guy: Uses his sword. *Happy Wheels Cast: Like exictbike guys in SSBB. *Midget Apple: Drives his monster truck. *Tuank Tuank Tun: Like Rick Astley's but puts them to sleep. Wave 3 *Stupid Mama: Uses a frying pan. *Tac Nyan: Farts evil rainbows. *Fat Mama: Falls on someone. *Carmelldasen Girls: Dance and make the others dance. *Mine Turtle: Anyone who touches him will explode. Wave 4 *Oliver: Runs around attacking people. *Flippy: Rapes the oppenent. *Charile Bit My Finger Kid: Bites your finger. *Pear: Doesn't do anything. *Beth Tezuka: Does a couple of karate moves. *Nice Peter: Smashes his guitar in someone's face. Bosses *Fake Ian: A confused, strange and fake version has joined the Shadow Army... *Chris Crocker: A gay Britney Spears fanboy who also joined the Shadow Army. And he wants one thing... REVENGE!!! *Bart Reynolds: The mustached villain from Teleporting Fat Guy is now part of the Shadow Army! *Chad Warden: The 2nd BIGGEST LOSER on YouTube... This is what he deserves! *iJustine: Quite possibly one of the most un-talented YouTubers has joined the Shadow Army. She attacks you with her crappy videos. *Ben The Looney: ANOTHER LOSER on YouTube?! HE HATES EVERYTHING! *Voldemort: An evil puppet guy who is the villain of PPP...... You play as Harry Potter for this boss! *supermarioglitchy3: supermarioglitchy4's nemesis has joined the Shadow Army. And he is even less evil than before. You can only take him down as SMG4, MM54321, or SM3. *Waxonator: The worst YouTube Pooper ever. He claims that a YouTube Pooper is only good based on how many views and subscribers they have. Prove him wrong! (He is also known for copying WalrusGuy's style, so you can only defeat him as WalrusGuy.) *Bob: The bane of YouTubers' existence...Bob! He's returned from the shadows and drawn his power from past Bob comments, and now he's more determined than ever to conquer YouTube, and then the Internet! *Memy9909: The most awful go animator decided to take down the YouTube heros and GoAnimate fans. Make sure HE dosen't take you down! *Warren Cook/AnastasiaDisney: A total jerk who loves to make fake VHS openings, his biggest attack is "The Fake VHS Power". It's pretty easy to dodge that! *Thumbs Down Bot: The Giant Robot that's the responsible for giving videos the thumbs down icons on Youtube... This ROBOT WILL SUFFER FOR IT'S CONSEQUENCES!! *Dark Drill: A mysterious robot that stands out of nowhere and it's weapon is Drill. WATCH OUT FOR THAT! *Behind the Meme: A educator about memes, who actually doesn't know memes. He is known to make popular memes die, such as the Crash Bandicoot Woah meme. *Keemstar: A host of a news series called DramaAlert. He is known to be a pedophile and says racial slurs. *Ronald Lamb: A troll who spams (a lot of things). He also hates a lot of YouTubers and has no respect of people's opinions on My Little Pony. He wants to censor and destroy the YouTube world. He is the leader of the Shadow Army. He is the final boss. Trivia In the iOS/Android version, the character roster is narrowed down to 12. *Anthony Padilla *Ryan Higa *Annoying Orange *Mario & Fafa *Chris Kirkman *Cuddles *Oishi Kawaii *ASDF Dude *supermarioglitchy4 *WalrusGuy *Nostalgia Critic *JonTron Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:YouTube Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:IOS Games Category:IOS games Category:Video Games Category:Video Games developed in USA Category:Youtube Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games